


[PODFIC] be yourself my ally by imperfectcircle

by joyinrepetition



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Pampering, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, accidental animal acquisition, only the faintest hint of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyinrepetition/pseuds/joyinrepetition
Summary: Author's Summary:“That’s all very flattering,” Etta says when Diana has finally run out of steam, “but surely you have more qualified candidates than me?”“You are of the world of men.” Diana looks a little embarrassed. “But not a man.”-- Diana and Etta go back to Themyscira.





	[PODFIC] be yourself my ally by imperfectcircle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [be yourself my ally](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674149) by [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/pseuds/imperfectcircle). 



> Author's Notes:  
> Continuity: I've poached bits and pieces from the wider canon, but the only strict continuity is to the 2017 movie. 
> 
> Podficcer's Notes:  
> exmanhater, this story always makes me think of you! I wanted to give you a treat that was nothing but joy. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for being the best.

cover by joyinrepetition. Image from the lovely The Legend of Wonder Woman by Renae de Liz and Ray Dillon. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qc1293vc9fwjig7/be_yourself_my_ally_2.mp3) | **Size:** 88 MB | **Duration:** 01:36:38   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:  
> Any and all feedback absolutely adored!
> 
> [Report on the Epidemic of Influenza in Manchester, 1918-19 by Dr James Niven](http://influenza.sph.unimelb.edu.au/data/S0001/chapters/app_4.pdf)  
> [Notes on Nursing by Florence Nightingale](http://digital.library.upenn.edu/women/nightingale/nursing/nursing.html)  
> Title from [Immortal Aphrodite](http://www.uh.edu/~cldue/texts/sappho.html) by Sappho  
> All original Amazons from Julie Ruffell's list of [women warriors of Greek myth](http://www.whoosh.org/issue12/ruffel3.html)  
> Creative licence has been taken with the dates of publication of Miss Marple's various adventures.


End file.
